


埃尔文1014生贺 - 女仆装惊喜

by Fakestar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Sex, M/M, 团兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fakestar/pseuds/Fakestar
Summary: Modern AU.利威尔为1014生日的埃尔文准备了一个特别的生日惊喜 - 女仆装!这篇可不单有利的女仆装哦（坏笑）整篇文基本是为了写H而写。是完全没有营养的黄文。。。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	埃尔文1014生贺 - 女仆装惊喜

**Author's Note:**

> 其实早在埃尔文生日前想写了这篇。  
> 不过我是日常被工作榨干精力的社畜。有脑洞可是没有写文的精力，结果拖到10月的最后一天才完成。1014也过了两个星期了 orz.....
> 
> 我的文笔很差，还请见谅。

今年的10月14日这天是埃尔文外派来日本过的第一个生日。和往年在美国不同，今年是第一次有男朋友一起过的生日。埃尔文自己在10个月前跟米克一起以外籍特派员身份调职来日本时候万万也没想到，这调职竟然让在美国出了名工作狂的两人都同时脱单。埃尔文想到当年自己总是在公司没日没夜的跟米克一起工作，甚至到第二天因为两人都还穿一样的衣服加上平时都黏一起而差点被其他同事误会是一对还一起过夜，不禁差点失笑。"埃尔文，生日快乐!!!"韩吉搂了上来，脸上红熏熏的早已喝高了"赶快吹我为你准备的蛋糕!!!"埃尔文看着那个看得出来以他为原型制作的滑稽蛋糕，头上一堆黄色的cream，还画有口鼻，而蜡烛偏偏插在这个人形蛋糕尴尬的位置上，两边胯的中间，不禁苦笑，吹了这个就感觉好像自己帮自己做了blow job 那样，而利威尔在埃尔文身边，脸色嫌弃的望着那蛋糕。埃尔文笑了笑吹了蛋糕，然后利威尔也损了韩吉这个老友几句，过后这个居酒屋里的生日庆祝就结束。

米克搂着一位顶着一头精剪有型染了全金短发的七叶站起来，拍了拍好兄弟埃尔文的手臂祝贺了生日快乐就离去。当初两人到日本后的第一个项目就是跟日本的top sales业务员七叶一起合作的。没想到两人第一次见面后米克跟七叶就很快打得火热，就好像一见面就知道对方是自己要找的人，很快七叶和米克就发展到频繁出入对方的屋子，连吃饭也是出双入对的，搞得那时候刚到日本就被抛下的埃尔文有点不知所措。结果自己却没想到，在短时间内自己就遇上了利威尔。当初自己到日本的其中一个重要任务就是要促成对另外一家极有潜质的小公司的收购，而这公司里面有个最难搞定的对象就是利威尔。在接下来三个月的不断接触和谈判中却意料之外的撮合了这两位。

送走了其他朋友，接下来就是属于两人的时光。利威尔手上一直拎着一个装一大盒貌似生日礼物的袋子让埃尔文好奇了整个晚餐，回家后大概就会开蛊了吧?

回家后埃先让利洗了澡后就自己进去洗，洗出来后看到利把那盒子摆在客厅桌子上了。"埃尔文，生日快乐"。埃尔文忙拆开后发现里面竟然装着女仆装....不过竟然有两件...??!

"埃尔文，上次带你去秋叶原的女仆餐厅时候，你很想要这个吧"埃尔文望着利威尔那个看起了冷峻的眼神后面似乎藏着顽皮调戏的意味，回想起上去利带自己这个想体验日本特殊秋叶原文化的外国人去女仆餐厅的事情。当时望着店里一个顶着短发穿着白领黑裙的少女女仆的背影，自己伸手去捏了利大腿内侧然后在他耳边说"想看你穿这裙子，一定比这里所有妹子还要可爱"。

常居日本的利威尔虽然是德日混血儿，身高似乎是遗传了矮小的父亲所以长得矮小，不过脸却是遗传并且结合了东西两边的长处，五官精致两眼深邃有神，皮肤有西方人的白皙也有东方人的细腻到几乎看不到毛孔的肤质，这样的小脸混血美人穿上黑色的女仆装一定比当时餐厅里的所有女仆漂亮。

不过为什么盒子里有两件啊?拿起来看一条看起来是接近一般的女size，而另外一条似乎是超大尺寸的?

"女仆装如果我一个人穿好像太害羞了，如果只有我一个人穿你没穿，你把照片给别人看了的话以后我的脸就不知道要放哪里了。所以最好是我们一起穿比较公平!" 埃尔文听了利这番解释也不知道要笑还是要哭好，不过宠溺情人的埃也还是答应了利的要求。反正自己生日可以看到自己情人穿女仆装来满足自己的幻想还是大赚啦。为了保持惊喜，利拿了女仆装去客房里换，而埃尔文也拿了另外一套去了自己房间换。

埃尔文望着镜子里穿着女仆装的自己感觉好别扭，这套虽然是超大 size，可是应该还是为女生设计的。这套裙子分上下两件。上面是黑色纽扣衫加白色花边白色领短袖子设计，下面是黑色加白色花边裙子。穿在身高近190的大男人身上，及膝裙子都变成超短裙了整个肌肉结实的大腿露在外面。而上衣太短了腹肌和肚脐眼也部分露在外面了。勉强的围上了白色围裙挡住了前面腹肌，后面腰部肌肤还是暴露了出来。左右上下拉了拉衣服，又整了一下裙子看来看去还是很别扭。

"埃尔文，你在里面去拉屎了吗? 怎么还不出来?" 外面利威尔明显早换好了衣服等在客厅了，声音有点不耐烦。

不过既然这是利威尔的要求还是要硬着头皮出去客厅。

出去后看到利威尔坐在沙发上两手交叉两腿交叉坐着。利威尔脱下衣服的话也是一身精练肌肉。不过他的身板就是穿衣显瘦，脱衣显肉。一身黑色加白领白围裙女仆装穿在身上，加上双手交叉着更显得人纤细又娇小。头上戴着白色头饰衬托出柔顺黑发的乌黑，黑色裙子和袖子衬托出白皙的肌肤，小小脸蛋尖尖鼻子和下巴整个人就超级可爱得让埃尔文恨不得立刻拿起相机狂拍留念然后就把这个可爱人儿拥入怀里再慢慢一件件的拆下这个最好的生日礼物的衣物来享用。果然女仆装好适合利威尔啊! 那天女仆餐厅里面，根本没有一个人比得上利可爱! 

利原本表情有点不爽的望着房里走出来的埃尔文，先是露出惊讶表情，然后两眼发光，眼睛望着埃上下转似乎发现了什么新事物那样平时冷峻的眼神竟然变得好像有点兴奋起来?

"呃....我穿这样怪恶心的吧?" 这么说着，埃尔文心想"可以看到你那么可爱的样子，现在让你嘲笑先吧..."

当埃尔文靠近利时候才发现，对方呼吸比平时还要急促，怎么他自己先那么快兴奋了起来?

利威尔很快就穿好了女仆装，没想到随便网上买的竟然穿自己身上刚好合适。穿好裙子和围裙，套上白色长袜跟戴上头饰后就出去等埃尔文出来，心想这个金发大肌肉男竟然这么顺的就答应跟自己一起穿女仆装了不禁好笑又期待。等了一会儿后埃尔文终于从房里出来了。原本打算埃出来后就嘲笑埃的女装的利威尔自己竟然却被这个出乎预料的金色尤物惊呆了。

那条大 size女仆裙子穿在埃尔文身上，上半身依然包不住他的大胸肌，胸前纽扣虽然是扭上了，随着埃尔文肢体左右移动，纽扣又开始变得紧绷根本包不住衣下的大奶胸肌，感觉那紧实的胸肌连外面那层白色围裙也快围不住那宏伟的胸围反而凸显得波涛汹涌的大胸肌就快从里面爆出来，这样滑稽的画面在利威尔眼里却是更加生动强化了那漂亮的胸部，就好像看着一个西方金发丰满大奶尤物穿着爆奶装的裙子，让人恨不得赶快扯下拿纽扣然后伸手随着漂亮的胸线游走。买给埃尔文的裙子考虑到他手臂肌肉粗壮所以买了短袖的，结果袖子还是一样只要埃尔文抬起手臂，袖子就会被二头肌绷得紧紧的，凸显出手臂好看的线条。而因为埃尔文这个比常人高很多的身高，结果裙子穿起来虽然很短，不过裙子下摆是最大的所以下半身倒不会紧绷，只是短得刚刚好盖着了丰满紧实的臀部，在走动时候裙子有些飘逸会露出更多的大腿肌肉令人遐想想看更多。等文走靠近时候，利又发现原来上衣太短了，虽然围了围裙，可是靠近后可以从侧边看到那漂亮的腰身和腹肌，这种明明应该看起来滑稽又恶心的画面，为什么在这个人身上反而更加凸显出他身体的独特肌肉美感了呢....

文靠近利了过后，利眼神看上去透着兴奋又奇异的光，突然大力一把拉了埃尔文倒在沙发后，再把自己身体压在埃尔文身上。利威尔的右手在埃尔文的大腿和臀部游走，而左手压在大胸肌上"埃尔文，今天让我来上你怎么样"说着利伸了伸舌头舔了一下他自己的下唇，似乎是在准备饱餐一顿美食。埃尔文正要开口回答，利威尔就伸头前来，堵住了埃尔文的嘴，吻了吻后就继续伸舌头进来互相缠绕，而右手依然没闲着，不断的在游走勾画着大腿臀部间那紧实的肌肉。舌头交缠了一会儿后，利威尔放开了埃尔文的嘴唇，依然左手顶着胸肌，然后右手抹去了嘴边留下的银丝，两頰微红，眼睛往埃尔文大胸部望去。

"埃尔文，你这么穿很色情你知道吗?"

接下来右手就伸过去扭开最上面的两颗纽扣，整个胸肌随着纽扣的爆开呼之欲出，利低下头就去舔那两大峰之间的胸线，而左手在未敞开的衣物间摸索到微微凸起的小峰然后也开始在那边玩弄，惹得埃尔文感到一阵兴奋又瘙痒的感觉。

利威尔今天竟然对女装的自己那么猴急，  
"明明今天我生日，拆礼物的应该是我!"然后就抱住利威尔翻过把他压在身下。

用手轻轻拨开利威尔前额头发，欣赏那个跟女仆头饰无比相称的漂亮精致脸蛋，看着利威尔望着自己，满脸通红，呼吸急促，低下头去亲啄利威尔的耳朵"利威尔，我都不知道原来你有这么奇怪的癖好。我穿女仆装就能够让你这么兴奋吗?"

"喜欢女仆装的是你，变态也是你，我今天只是配合你变态的嗜好来帮你庆祝生日而已"说着利威尔别过头去，露出雪白的头颈。

埃尔文伸手勾画这利威尔的耳朵轮廓和头发，很喜欢这头undercut和耳边刮的整齐的头发，近看完全把漂亮的头颈给露出来，低下头又是继续啃咬那雪白细腻的肌肤。而利威尔大概是嫌埃尔文白色围裙碍事，把围裙扯开后，手就围上埃尔文的腰部，抚摸着上下衣摆间暴露出来的肌肤和腹肌。埃尔文吻了吻对方嘴唇后起来再次欣赏利威尔的女仆装后，决定从脚开始拆这礼物，先是把利威尔小腿架到自己肩膀，然后一边亲啄大小腿的肌肤一边把白色袜子给退下来。

"嗯哈...快点给我进入正题..."利爬起来一手圈住了埃尔文的脖子，一手把身上围裙给脱掉，在催促着埃尔文赶紧进行下一步。埃尔文把利威尔推倒在沙发背，稍一移动身体调整姿势，而裙摆下的大腿刚好抵在利威尔的两胯之间，对方原来早就兴奋到下面都硬了怪不得这么催促自己。伸手准备脱掉自己身上有点碍事的女仆裙子时候，利威尔伸手制止住了埃尔文的手"只脱内裤就好....裙子留着..." 听到这要求的一瞬间埃尔文差点囧到要萎了"....好吧"然后就乖乖的只脱了内裤，然后又继续扑在利威尔身上，手指先解开了上衣纽扣然后把手指头探进去轻轻抚摸胸前的粉红，低头去用舌头亲舔着另外一边的粉红直到感觉到那粉红凸起坚立着后又转为用牙齿轻轻啃咬，身下的人因为身体的刺激不由自主的弓起身体后，埃尔文接着双手抱着身下人的腰肢，一边亲吻着那漂亮的腹肌直到在肚脐眼那边伸舌头划了个圈，接下来竟然也不脱利威尔裙子，而是整个头探进去黑色女仆裙子里面，隔着内裤在亲吻那个早就硬了的下体。在这连番刺激下利威尔两腿情不自禁的夹住了埃尔文的头，然后两手伸下来抓住了埃尔文头，手指抓入了金发，似乎想赶快让埃尔文把自己给吞了，喘息的声音发出低沉的声响"快点....快点进来..."好像不满意埃尔文太过温柔慢吞。

埃尔文苦笑了一下把对方内裤脱下，转身在沙发旁边一个小抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂，倒在左手上，润滑过的左手手指开始伸向利威尔后庭，而右手侧上下在摆弄着对方前端，在前后刺激下，对方很快的在埃尔文手里喷发，白色液体更是溅到了埃尔文的女仆黑裙和腹肌身上，在前端爆发后，后庭也因为经过拓展和放松后可以进入三根手指。

埃尔文前端早已硬的胀痛了，把利威尔裙子拉上，把对方的腿圈夹着自己腰部后，分身瞄准后穴准备进入。身下的利威尔红着脸，看着眼前被自己液体喷发的弄得上下衣摆前的腹肌和裙子都有点湿润又感觉色情的样子觉得很满意咽了咽口水。

"裙子真的不准脱吗?"进入前的埃尔文又问了一次。  
"不准!"利威尔看上去眼神依然很兴奋，还伸手抚摸着埃尔文的腹肌，似乎很满意。

"好吧"虽然无奈但是利威尔高兴就好了，而且自己也要等不及了，就这样挺进了利的身体里。利威尔身体一颤，夹着埃尔文的腿夹得更近紧了，原本在抚摸着埃尔文肚皮的手圈上来文的头颈。"嗯。。。啊哈"埃尔文亲吻着利威尔的脸颊"放松点..."  
"我可以....赶快给我动起来....嗯哈啊..."随着埃尔文由轻至重的抽动，埃尔文身上的裙摆也跟着轻飘飘的飘起和落在利威尔的分身，一阵又一阵的轻风不断的扑在利的前端，然后随着文的抽出又进入的动作，裙子布料也跟着摩擦着那个最敏感的前端，这种奇妙的触感带来的刺激让利前端又开始分泌出白色液体，同时后穴又有埃尔文坚立的分身不断刺激着柔软的内壁跟撞击着前列腺，双重刺激下利的呼吸变得非常絮乱急促，不断呻吟着"啊哈...埃...埃尔文...太...太棒了..."。  
埃尔文停下脸和颈的亲吻，抬头察看利威尔表情几乎已是兴奋的意识不清，眼睛湿润，嘴不断在开合喘息跟语无伦次的吐出埃尔文名字，那兴奋和絮乱的喘息也跟着感染了埃尔文内心一起悸动万分，更加卖力的抽动分身起来"利威尔，我爱你，你也是最棒了!"，伴随着告白一起挺进了最深处把爱意和液体一起喷发了出来，而身下的利威尔身体也跟着抽搐然后达到高潮又一次喷射了埃尔文的裙子上面。

接下来脱力的人相拥在大沙发上。喘息了一阵子后，埃尔文把女仆头饰从大汗湿漉的黑发拆下，用手指温柔的梳理着利威尔的黑发，低头吻了吻对方的额头。看着利身上原本漂亮的女仆服早已被自己拉扯得衣衫不整，上衣一边跌落整个肩膀，另一边也是勉强挂着身上而已，而裙摆也是整个湿漉漉的混合了汗水和其他体液，不禁大喊可惜怎么自己没有预先拍好难得的利女仆照片留念才开始做呢，都怪自己很快被利威尔的兴奋给感染了。

"啊....啊...现在真是恶心啊我们两个..."利威尔趴在埃尔文胸前，眉眼一皱的嫌弃着现在湿漉漉一塌糊涂的两人。

"都怪你这个喜欢女装的变态，今天竟然这么兴奋"利威尔继续说到。

"天呀，明明是你才是那个变态! 你今天射得比以往还要多" 埃尔文苦笑着。

两人挨着休息了一阵后，埃尔文起身要去准备浴缸和热水准备一起泡澡。爬起身后觉得身上女仆装因为汗水和体液粘身觉得不太舒服，就把衣服脱下。望了望手中女仆服在激烈运动和拉扯下，加上原本因为不合身尔紧绷，脱下后的布料变得松弛和湿漉漉的很难处理，就把衣服直接扔进垃圾桶里去。

望着埃尔文把女仆装包装起来然后丢进垃圾桶的利威尔一脸觉得满满的可惜心想"下次我生日时候就买一套水手服装给埃尔文吧。然后命令他穿上，那次一定要他听我的乖乖给我上!"

完。


End file.
